To protect the one he loves
by Mika Ryoko San
Summary: Jeremy starts hurting Aelita. Who can she lean on for suport? Odd is the only one who can protect her. COMPLETE
1. A terrible secret

**To protect the one he loves**

**By- Mika Kun**

**Chapter One- A terrible secret**

**Disclamer**_- I do not own Code Lyoko_

"Everyone knows it but her. I can't tell her. She wants to be with Jeremy, not me. I respect that, but I still love her." The blond haired boy closed the cover on his writing and stuffed the journal under his bed. Kiwi jumped up on his master's lap and whined, a signal that he needed to be walked. Odd grabbed Kiwi's leash from his drawer and took Kiwi outside.

When he came back inside, he saw Aelita in the hall. She was crying. "Aelita, what's wrong?" Odd asked, concerned. The pink haired girl threw herself into Odd's arms. Odd was startled at first, but then smiled at having her in his arms. "Odd, Jeremy has started to hit me!" she cried. "What?" Odd screamed. "Yes, Odd. He's even left cuts," Aelita said sadly. "That urhhhhhhhhhh!" Odd screamed. "Odd, I don't want you getting in trouble. I can't tell anyone in till I am safe from him. Please, just try to help me discreetly," she pleaded with him. "Ok. Do you need some help with your cuts?" Odd asked. "Yes, Odd. Thank you," Aelita said.

They went to Odd's room and he got a first aid kit. She rolled up her sleeves and Odd gasped at the amount of bruises left. He gently wiped her arms clean and bandaged them as best he could. Aelita pulled of her shirt so that Odd could treat the wounds on her back. Odd could not believe the amount of damage that Jeremy was inflicting on her. He gently cleaned and bandaged her back as well. "Aelita, if Jeremy asks who bandaged you up, come to my room as fast as you can," Odd instructed her. "Ok, thank you. Odd," Aelita said.

Odd could not sleep, as he was very worried about Aelita. He hoped she would be fine. The next morning, he saw her in the cafeteria with Jeremy. She waved to Odd. He waved back and they came over. They ate their breakfast in silence. After biology, Mrs. Hertz asked Aelita to stay for a few minutes. Odd overheard the conversation. "Is everything all right. Aelita? You look a little worried," Mrs. Hertz said. "I am fine, Mrs. Hertz," Aelita answered "You know, if anything is ever wrong, you can talk to any of the staff and they can help," Mrs. Hertz told Aelita. "Thank you for telling me that," Aelita said. She walked out the door and Odd said, "I hope you will be ok with Jeremy." "I will be. If it gets too bad, I will come to you or the teachers," Aelita reassured him


	2. How did it come to this?

**To protect the one he loves**

**By- Mika Kun**

**Chapter Two- How did it come to this?**

Later that night, Aelita was in Jeremy's room, as usual. He undressed her to her underwear and hit, kicked and did anything to her that would cause pain. He finally stopped and said, coldly,

"Get up." Aelita stood up and he smacked her so hard she fell.

"You are worthless."

Jeremy finally left and Aelita scrambled to get dressed and get as far from his room as she could. She ran through the halls in till she found Odd.

"Odd, please help me," she cried.

"Aelita, you need to stop Jeremy somehow. Let's tell Mr. Delmas," he suggested.

"Odd, how did it come to this? Me running from Jeremy?" Aelita asked quietly.

"I don't know. It will end though," Odd assured her.

They went into Odd and Ulrich's room.

"Hello, Aelita," Ulrich said. Odd whispered something to Aelita. She shrugged her shoulders. Odd went to get the first aid kit and Aelita rolled up her sleeves. Ulrich looked and gasped at all the injuries on her.

"Aelita, who did that to you?" he asked in shock.

"Jeremy," she answered simply.

"What!" Ulrich exclaimed. Odd came back out with the first aid kit. He bandaged her arms, then, as normal, she took off her shirt and he treated her back.

"Lets go," Odd told her.

"Where?" she asked.

"To Mr. Delmas, of course," Odd answered. The two went to his office and were told that he was gone for the night. They had to come back in the morning.

They went to their separate rooms, each hoping to see the other in the morning.


	3. How much more can she take?

**To protect the one he loves**

**By- Mika Kun**

**Chapter Three- How much more can she take?**

The next day during third block class, Jeremy's laptop beeped. "It is Xana," he told his friends. They asked to be excused and ran to the sewers. Aelita went before Jeremy.

He stepped on her fingers hard. Aelita yelped in pain and let go of the ladder. She fell to the concrete below with a sickening thud. She lay perfectly still. "Aelita!" Odd and Jeremy yelled at the same time. They ran over to her. Odd propped her head up in his lap and she slowly blinked her eyes open. "Are you ok?" Odd asked her. "Yes, I'm fine. I just slipped," Aelita told him. She stood up and got on her scooter, following the others to the factory. "Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner Aelita. Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Aelita. Virtualization! Scanner, Yumi. Transfer, Yumi. Virtualization!" The four landed on Lyoko, ready to fight.

"_Augggggghh!" Aelita screamed as am electric shock coursed through her body. "Aelita! Are you ok?" Yumi asked the elf, running over to her. "Yes, Yumi. I am fine," Aelita said with a weak smile. How she longed to shout that she was not alright, Jeremy was hurting her. She knew, however, that if she did, Jeremy would just hurt her worse. Odd watched in silence. He thought it was Jeremy, but he would have to ask Aelita to be sure, and Jeremy could hear anything they said on Lyoko. _

Jeremy, sitting at the computer, smiled evilly. His plan had worked. Aelita would get an electric shock every minute and the less she reacted to it, the more powerful it got. Jeremy knew it was risky, because he was just about the only one who could do that and all his friends knew it, to an extent.

"_How much more of this can she take before she dies or losses it?" Odd asked himself as he rode the overboard to the tower. The nekko boys elfish passenger screamed in pain as she was shocked again. Just then, a squadron of hornets came behind them and opened fire. Aelita used her energy blast to take out one and Odd used his arrows to take out another one. "Lets finish this!" Yumi said, taking out her fans. She threw them at the last hornet and it exploded. "There are some monsters right ahead of you," Jeremy informed the group. Odd and Aelita took the lead on the overboard. "What in the world?" Odd said. There were about twenty creepers around the tower. "Jeremy, what are creepers doing out of sector five?" Yumi asked. "I have no idea," Jeremy answered. _

_Aelita knew another shock was coming. She had an idea. "Odd, can you get us over to the creepers?" she asked. "No problem," Odd told her. He glided over to the monsters. Just then, the shock coursed through Aelita. "Energy ball!" Aelita screamed. She tried her hardest not to scream, and the electricity was absorbed into her energy ball. "Energy blast!" Aelita screamed when she couldn't take the pain anymore. All the creepers were destroyed and the shock stopped. Aelita went into the tower and entered the code. _

The four children stepped out of the scanners and went up in the elevator to the control room. Jeremy joined them and they went back to the school. The last two classes were over in a flash.

Aelita once again found herself alone with Jeremy. He stripped her and pushed her down. He pushed himself on her fallen body. She moved quickly and grabbed her underwear. She quickly put it back on and ran out of the room, putting on the rest of her clothes as she went. "Help me! He's going to rape me!" she screamed. Odd and Ulrich heard her screams and ran to meet her. She ran straight in to Odd, who held her protectively. "Odd, get Aelita out of here!" Ulrich told him.

Odd and Aelita ran to the principles office and told him what happened. They led him to the spot where Jeremy and Ulrich were. "Belpois!" Mr. Delmas screamed. "I know what you have done. You have best surrender or I will use force!" Jeremy ran away faster than any of the rest could. He hid and when they were looking in other places, he snuck to the factory and activated a return to the past. Everyone's (except Team Lyoko's ) memories were erased.

Odd thought he and Aelita should have gone to Mr. Delmas before now, but he did not want to force Aelita into anything, especially after knowing how Jeremy treated her. He was worried about what would happen now, but he still had hope.

**A/n Xanarific gave me an idea for the story. Origionaly, XANA was not to be behind Jeremy's behavior but now, he will be. Everyone will see when the next chapter is posted, I hope twomorrow. This will be about five or so chapters, just so all you readers know.**


	4. The stem of all evil

**To protect the one he loves**

**By- Mika Kun**

**Chapter Four- The stem of all evil**

Jeremy sat in his room, contemplating his situation. He had come too close to being caught. He had to either kill Aelita or make sure she never talked. He sat thinking about how to kill her. All the scenes flashed through his mind. The more pain she felt, the better. The hatred for her filled him, consumed him. A butcher knife in her would be the best way, she would not scream. He waited for the night and stole into the kitchen, finding what he wanted. He grabbed it and slipped quietly into Aelita's bedroom. He got closer and closer to her bead. He stopped over her and raised the knife.

"Jeremy? What are yo…" Aelita cut herself off in mid sentence seeing the blade.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Her blood curdling scream echoed through the halls. Odd awakened.

"Aelita!" he gasped. Jeremy was after her again. "Please, let me get there in time!" he thought franticly. "Ulrich, get up! Aelita's in trouble!" Odd screamed to his friend as he got out of bed and ran toward Aelita's room. Ulrich shot out of bed and ran beside Odd, to Aelita's room.

When they got there, Aelita was cowering in a corner, Jeremy standing over her, holding the knife high.

"Goodbye, my dear _princess!_" he snarled nastily.

"No!" Odd tackled Jeremy to the ground and wrestled with him for the knife. They rolled around the floor, a frantic battle for the knife taking place. Odd finally won the knife. He punched Jeremy in just the right place and knocked him out for at least half an hour.

"Come on. I know what to do with him," Aelita said. "Take him to the factory and put him in one of the scanners," she told them.

"Lets go," Odd and Ulrich told her, picking up Jeremy's limp form.

They ran to the sewers and got on the skateboards. They finally made it to the factory and stuffed Jeremy into a scanner. Aelita sent him to Lyoko and ran a program called Oct. 5th. A cage came down around Jeremy. It was filled with all types of monsters. The person inside the cage could also feel pain.

"Aelita, how did you know about this?" Ulrich asked.

"It was when I was with Jeremy. He had a program up, and I saw the cage. I saw the title and figured it would come in handy one time," she told them. Suddenly, they saw the cage lift on the screen. "That's imposable! Unless, he is Xana, then he could do anything," Aelita said to herself.

"You have guessed well, Aelita. I am Xana and I am all powerful!" Jeremy's voice boomed over the intercom.

"You will die for what you did to Aelita!" Odd screamed. " I will kill you with my own two hands, you monster!" Odd screamed at Xana.

"Ha! Go ahead and try!" Xana said menacingly. Odd fumed and was ready to go to the scanners in till Aelita said,

"Odd, no! You have no idea what he is capable of on Lyoko. I have no idea, either." She went over to Odd and wrapped him in a hug. "I don't want to lose you, Odd. You were the only one who could really ease my pain," Aelita told him. Odd looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms. He lifted her head and kissed her softly.

"I would never hurt you. I don't want to lose you, either, but I have to take care of Jeremy. What he did you is the worst thing to do to a human," Odd told her. Aelita pulled back to look him in the face.

"Odd, I know you want to hurt him, but it is too risky," she said. She let her arm drop and felt something sticky on her. She looked down and saw blood on her dress.

"Odd!" she screamed upon looking back up and seeing his stomach covered in blood. "Call an ambulance!" Aelita screamed. That was the last thing Odd heard before passing out.


	5. The stem of all love

**To protect the one he loves**

**By- Mika Kun**

**Chapter Five- The stem of all love**

Aelita rode in the ambulance with Odd and Yumi. She had told Ulrich to stay behind and make sure that Xana did not activate any towers. She held Odd's hand, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Odd, Odd please be ok," she said to him. Yumi sat in silence. She knew that Aelita just wanted to be quit. Odd's eyes remained closed and the machines bleeped steadily, the only sign he was alive.

"Odd, I'm so sorry. I should have done something before it came to this. Please, stay with me Odd!" Aelita wailed.

"Aelita, it is not your fault. Odd would have risked his life even if he did not know you. That's the type of person he is. You could not have stopped him," Yumi told Aelita gently.

"I know, it's just… Yumi, I love Odd. I always have," Aelita told Yumi. Aelita looked down at Odd.

"And now, now I regret that I never told him," Aelita finished.

"Odd, I'm so sorry. I should have told you," Aelita said to him, her salty tears falling on him. She bent down and gently kissed his lips. Yumi and Aelita rode the rest of the way in silence.

"What happened Miss. Stones?" The doctor asked as Odd was rushed to the emergency room.

"He was walking in the forest with Yumi and I and fell. Where he fell, there was glass. It stabbed him in the stomach, doctor. Will he be ok?" Aelita asked.

"I believe so, but we will not know for sure in till we see how bad this wound is," the doctor told her. Aelita and Yumi stopped outside the emergency room and waited in the chairs there.

Hours later, the doctor came out and told them Odd was fine, they could visit him. Aelita went into the room and went over to Odd.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine. I would be better if you stopped blaming yourself, though," he told her.

"You know people passed out can still hear you, and feel you touching them," he told her, with a slight smile. Aelita gently wrapped her arms around him.

"Odd, you know that was all the truth. I really do love you," Aelita said, her voice cracking. She broke down and started to cry.

"It's ok, Aelita. I'm here. I wont let go. I know how it is," Odd whispered to her. He had had this happen before; he knew how hard it was when a person's nerves were shoot.

**A/N My nerves were shoot today, juts like I wrote Aelitas to be. It means that you just are sad and prone to mood changes. It is hard to deal with.**


	6. Battle over

**To protect the one he loves**

**By- Mika Kun**

**Chapter Six- Battle over**

A few days later, Odd was released from the hospital. Aelita rode with him to the school and stayed with him every minute she could. Every once in a while, he would wince.

"Aelita, you don't need to watch over me, I can take care of myself," Odd told her one day.

"Well, I thought the same thing and it was not true. So, I am going to help you. Besides, I enjoy spending time with you, handsome," she told Odd.

In a week, Odd was ready to go to Lyoko, along with Aelita, Yumi and Ulrich, to fight Xana. Aelita readied the scanners and they were sent to Lyoko.

_Xana was waiting for them. He knew there was only so far they could run. He had cloned himself twice, so there was one of him in the mountains, polar and fifth sector. _

"_Hahaha! See what you have done to your precious Lyoko, Aelita? It is all but gone! All because of you!" Xana said. _

"_That's not true! You gave me no choice. You controlled me and sent me to those way towers," Aelita growled back at him. Ulrich moved forward to battle Xana, but Aelita put her arm out. "No, Ulrich. This is my fight. I trusted Xana more than any body and I need to destroy him," she told the samurai. The pink energy emerged out of her hands. Black energy emerged out of Xana's hands. "Ha, a fight to the end, just us two energy users," Xana said, smiling. He raised his hands and the black energy shot toward Aelita. In turn, she raised her hands and shot her pink energy at his black. _

_The two energies battled for control. Gradually, the pink energy overtook the black. Xana was engulfed in Aelita's energy. He devirtualized and Aelita sank to her knees, glad it was over. The team devirtualized themselves._

They stepped out of the scanners and Aelita led the way to the supercomputer room. The four friends grabbed the lever and shut down Lyoko forever.

"It's finally over," Aelita said.

Odd wrapped her in his arms and said, " All thanks to you. You did all the work." The two kissed and winked at each other. They got on the elevator and pushed Ulrich and Yumi into each others arms. Ulrich looked up at Yumi and gave her a kiss. Odd and Aelita cheered. Even though Franz was never saved, Aelita was still happy; she had her friends.

**A/N Yay! My first finished story on this site! Next, look for "Why?" to be started and "For you, Aelita" to be finished.**


End file.
